


Геральт, Ньют и нюхль

by Jero3000, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Геральт, Ньют и нюхль

Они сидели в кабаке на границе с Темерией. Точнее, спокойно сидел только Геральт. Лютик прохаживался по залу, бренчал на лютне и негромко напевал дурацкую песню про чеканную монету. Геральту она уже надоела до зубовного скрежета, но публика подпевала и, что немаловажно, пресловутой монетой щедро делилась. 

Боковым зрением Геральт уловил какое-то движение в дальнем конце зала, но когда повернулся, чтобы рассмотреть внимательнее возможную угрозу, то ничего подозрительного не заметил. Трое внушительных с виду ребят пили пиво и вряд ли интересовались ведьмаком, а щуплый парнишка в темно-синем шерстяном плаще явно не представлял угрозы. 

Геральт вернулся было к своей тарелке, но в дальнем углу снова что-то шевельнулось. Он вновь повернулся. Щуплый паренек что-то прятал за пазухой. 

Увидев, что угол привлек внимание ведьмака, троица с пивом поспешно пересела за другой стол. Геральт поднялся на ноги и двинулся к столу, за которым сидел незнакомец. 

— Что у тебя там? — без обиняков спросил он, усевшись напротив. 

Мальчишка вздрогнул и побледнел еще сильнее. Геральт на это не повелся. Внешность бывает обманчива: такой будет дрожать и заикаться, а потом достанет из-за пазухи кинжал. 

— Ничего, сэр. 

Геральт поморщился. В этих землях никто так не обращался друг к другу. Разве что за морем. За очень далеким морем. Геральт так далеко не ездил. 

— Ты знаешь, кто я? — он нахмурился. 

— Геральт из Ривии, сэр. Ведьмак. Я наслышан о вас. И о том, что вы сделали. Я жалею, что опоздал. 

— Хотел убить стрыгу раньше меня? Ты? 

— Я не хотел ее убивать, — буркнул паренек и окончательно сник. — Вы убили ее, хотя ее можно было спасти. 

— Пойдем-ка прогуляемся, — бросил Геральт и поднялся из-за стола. 

— Геральт! Геральт, ты куда? 

На оклик Лютика Геральт не отреагировал. Все его внимание занимал тащившийся впереди паренек с огромным ящиком, который он держал за ручку. И все же он что-то придерживал за пазухой. 

— Что у тебя там? — повторил Геральт, когда они вышли на улицу. Руку он положил на рукоять меча. 

— Он безобидный, — пролепетал паренек. — Вы не убьете его. 

— Кого?

— Моего нюхлера, — паренек вытащил из-за пазухи небольшого зверька, похожего на крота, но с утиным клювом. Существо выглядело безобидным, и даже Геральт назвал бы его милым. 

— С чего мне его убивать? Он опасен? Ядовит? Убил кого-то?

— Нет, просто милый зверек, питающий страсть ко всему золотому да и просто к блестящим штучкам. 

Нюхлер повел носом, пискнул и уставился на Геральта. Взгляд маленьких глаз-бусинок перебегал с меча на медальон и обратно. 

— Ладно, скажу Лютику, чтобы держался подальше от твоего зверя. Еще утащит моего барда, кто тогда будет воспевать мои подвиги, болтать без умолку в походах и…  
Слушай, а может твоему нюхлеру понравится мой бард? Тебя как зовут? 

— Ньют. Ньют Скамандер. Я изучаю и защищаю волшебных тварей. Я надеялся, что смогу излечить то существо. Почему я постоянно опаздываю? 

В глазах Ньюта выступили слезы. 

— Не успел к девочке, внутри которой жил Обскур. И к стрыге не успел. 

— Не успел ты — успел я. 

— Да, и теперь все окрестные деревни поют, как Геральт из Ривии убил стрыгу. Эту девочку можно было спасти. Она могла бы жить. 

— Это лишь песни, Ньют из-за моря. Я спас девочку. 

От удивления Ньют выронил свой ящик, и тот раскрылся. 

— Ой! — выдохнул он и бросился застегивать замки ящика. — Надеюсь, никто не ушибся. 

— А в этом ящике есть кто-то еще, помимо твоего нюхлера? 

— Да. Они все безобидны, изучены и описаны. То есть, стрыгу вы действительно спасли? 

— Если хочешь, прогуляйся до Темерии, поинтересуйся у Фольтеста. Сможешь даже посмотреть на девочку, которая была чудовищем. Но не думаю, что она уже научилась разговаривать, так что вряд ли расскажет тебе о впечатлениях. 

— Но вы можете рассказать, как именно спасли ее? 

— Да. 

— Пожалуйста, мистер Геральт, сэр! — Ньют засунул своего нюхлера в ящик, уселся на кожаную обивку и выудил из кармана странного шерстяного плаща книжицу и перо. — Я пишу книгу о магических существах. Люди должны понимать их, оберегать, а не убивать из-за страха и неведения. 

— Такие речи мне по душе, — Геральт уселся на камень. — Записывай, Ньют из-за моря. В логово стрыги я вошел на закате…


End file.
